


RPF prompt

by thatuncoolchick



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Escort Service, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatuncoolchick/pseuds/thatuncoolchick
Summary: Jared has been working for his best friend Chad's escort service for the past 3 years.Then a man from Jared's past comes back into the picture as a client and is determined to get Jared to hear his side of the story, even though he doesn't want to hear it.Meanwhile, Chad's long time on/off girlfriend is pushing for marriage and also trying to get him to end his friendship with Jared.-My first RPF prompt.I'm really hoping for someone to take an interest in this one because there's not a whole lot of finished Jared/Chad fics out there that I could find, which quite frankly makes me sad. I need more of this ship.





	RPF prompt

Jared has been working for his best friend Chad's escort service for the past 3 years, since Chad had seen him playing guitar for change and hooking and decided to plop down next to him one day to chat.  
They became best friends quickly, and eventually, they started hooking up occasionally. It seemed like a bad idea at first but both realized it just worked. They could be friends and fuck without ruining their close friendship.  
Then a man from Jared's past - specifically, the man who taught him how to turn tricks and went on to become Jared's first love and then proceeded to disappear completely - comes back into the picture as a client and is determined to get Jared to hear his side of the story, even though he doesn't want to hear it.  
Meanwhile, Chad's long time on/off girlfriend is pushing for marriage and also trying to get him to end his friendship with Jared.  
It takes both of these things to finally push Jared and Chad into really thinking about their relationship and what it really means to both of them.


End file.
